


[vid] When I Get Over You

by unadrift



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Season/Series 02, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: A goodbye.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	[vid] When I Get Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is a repost from years ago. So if you think you may have seen this before, that's probably why.

Song: "When I Get Over You" by Venice

avi | 93 MB | 3:42 min  
Download [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/020luzzqeetb0w1/dw_whenIget.avi?dl=0) | Watch [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/020luzzqeetb0w1/dw_whenIget.avi?dl=0)


End file.
